Santa Klaus is Coming to Town
by C.R.Kapus
Summary: Everybody in Mystic Falls has to write a letter to Santa Claus before the Christmas party were everyone will open a present. Caroline deals with making the presents and organizing the party on her own and feels a little lonely. In her letter she asks Santa for something very particular, but will her wish come true? Will it be what she expected? Christmas Fluff!


**Hope you guys enjoy! This is a little Klaroline Fluff. Some things you should know:**

**-Klaus is in New Orleans**

**-NO baby, no Hayley hook up. NOTHING **

**(_Everything's good, all Klaroline and nothing hurts. My Christmas wish for season 5!) Even dough it's not Christmas :'( I love Christmas_**

* * *

Its Christmas time and Carol Lockwood had the 'brilliant' idea of sending letters to Santa to raise the spirit after all that's been happening in Mystic Falls. Apparently at least one member of each family had to write and send a letter with their Christmas wishes, all of them would be kept in a big glass tube in the center of the town representing the Hope they all had. Caroline wasn't very fond of the idea, she had enough with the Christmas party and now she had to write 'Santa' a crappy letter, great, just great. All the kids in town were very excited, running around and laughing, she, on the other hand, wondered around town looking for Elena, huffing and killing the spirit like the Scrooge she felt like. She was usually a happy bubbly person but she didn't feel like it during the holidays, her mom was working and her dad lived away with Steven so she always ended spending the holidays on her own, and it sucked. Where the Hell was Elena? She looked for her everywhere. She promised she would help Caroline set the trees and fake presents with hats, confetti and other party stuff inside. The surprise presents was Caroline's idea, Elena thought that it didn't matter because they were decoration but she knew better, she knew the drunk teenagers would want to open the presents with their friends as a joke. She felt proud of her idea, but now she had tons of boxes to fill with party surprises on her own. Every person in the party would have at least one "gift" to open, and the whole town was going so yeah, she was screwed.

After spending the whole day doing the presents she finished. She had glue on her face and confetti on her hair but it was done, and she was exhausted. She did it all by herself, no help at all. On the inside felt good, but her body was a little sour. Oh God, and she still had to write the damn letter to Santa. She groaned and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and started writing. She couldn't help the sarcasm at first, but as the letter went down she felt sad.

_Dear Santa,_

_I'm Caroline Forbes, I'm sure you know who I am although I don't write very often. I do hope that even if I'm a You-Know-What (hint: I'm not Voldemort ;]….) you won't turn your back on me like everybody else did and you will 'make my wish come true'. Alright, let's cut to the chase. For this Christmas I want to be happy. I want to be with the people that love me and truly care for me. I want to have a normal holiday with a tree and presents and that lovely warm and cozy atmosphere you get in Christmas movies. I want a normal, trouble-free, day. I know this must be weird for you, I usually ask for a pony or a tiara (I really didn't write in a long time did I?), but things have changed, I changed. I don't know if I like this change, in part I do, but I feel a little lonely. Well, Santa, I better stop writing, you probably have all the other Mystic Falls letters to read, so Good Luck on that one. _

_Love,_

_Caroline Forbes_

The next morning it was exactly a week before Christmas and everyone would through their letters into the acrylic cylinder to fill it with "Hope", or as Caroline liked to think of it 'The giant garbage can of bullshit'. She putted her letter in and gave Carol her best fake smile, ever since she and Tyler broke up there was a little tension between them. Soon 'the giant garbage can of bullshit' was filled to the top and everyone cheered.

It was December 23, the Christmas party at the Mikaelson's. Rebekah offered to host the party and Carol was 'delighted!', sickening. But at least Caroline got to do things her way. There was Champaign everywhere and a decorated tree per room. The massive staircase was dressed in white lights, and fake snow covered the floor. Even dough Rebekah didn't like the Vampire Barbie she had to admit the girl knew how to organize. Rebekah wore a red sluty dress, Caroline, on the other hand, was wearing a classy white dress with and intricate work in the fabric and a certain fluffiness of its own, she looked like a big snow flake. She watched the people laugh and dance and gather around the chimney. Soon it turned into a gift massacre, in the good way. Everyone opened their gifts and had fun, everyone except for Caroline who was busy taking care of everything. Everybody left and she was the only one to clean up the mess. When she saw the wrapping paper scattered around she remembered that she didn't have a gift to open and it made her sad. She went room by room cleaning, until she entered one that was too familiar. One she visited during the Mikaelson Ball, Klaus' art room. It was mostly empty, and what was left was covered with white pieces of cloth. He had left to New Orleans and gave his sister the house to take care of. She felt something but couldn't put her finger on it. She dropped the groom and watched the few paintings that were left, they were beautiful. She saw a door and crossed it encountering no other than HIS bedroom. The first thing she saw was the enormous present wrapped in black paper and with a white ribbon. She frowned in confusion, she had wrapped all gifts in red, it was christmasy; black wasn't. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. She approached the box and read the card 'To Caroline', her eyes went wide. She slowly undid the ribbon and opened the black box, her jaw instantly fell. Not in a million years she would have guessed the content. She took a little step back in surprise. She suppressed a scream and looked down in amazement. Soon she started laughing, her hand still covering her mouth. She closed her eyes and shook her head, she couldn't believe it. She looked again to make sure it was still there. "Oh My God, this is too much" She laughed. Inside the box was Klaus with a red ribbon on top of his head and a card around his neck that said "To Caroline, From Santa Klaus" He was giving her his puppy eyes and looked truly cute. Yes, the original pain in the ass looked cute. The bastard had gone through all the letters in 'the giant garbage can of bullshit' to find hers and make her wishes come true. She wished for a happy holiday with someone that cared about her and she got it. And she would never admit it to anybody but it was the best gift she ever received.

* * *

**Please Review, it makes me**** really happy to know what you think about my work :D Love it? Hate it? Let me know. **


End file.
